literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bond
|Fecha de fallecimiento=27 de julio de 2018 |Lugar de fallecimiento= }} Thomas Michael Bond CBE fue un escritor británico. Nació el 13 de enero de 1928 t falleció el 27 de junio de 2017. Sus obras incluyen una serie de novelas humorísticas de misterio, una autobiografía, un guía de viajes a París y otros libros de no ficción, [cuentos para niños y adultos y los guiones para todos los episodios de tres series de televisión diferentes para niños. Está conocido sobre todo como el creador del personaje el Oso Paddington. Biografía Michael Bond nació en la ciudad de Newbury en el condado de Berkshire en Inglaterra. Pasó la mayoría de su infancia en la ciudad cercana de Reading. Su pare era el gerente de un correos. Michael Bond hizó sus estudios en Presentation College una escuela católica independiente exclusivamente para niños de sexo masculino en Reading. No le gustaba nada su escuela y abndonó sus estudios a los catorce años de edad. Trabajaba paar un año e n las oficinas de un abogado, luego encontró trabajo como asistente de ingeniero en la BBC. En 1943, a lo diecisiete años de edad, Bond se ofreció voluntariamnte para unirse a la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica. No pudó quedarse en la fuerza aérea porque vomitaba demasiado durane los vuelos. Pasó los últimos años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial como soldado en el regimiento Middlesex del Ejército británico. Fue dado de baja del ejército en 1947. Mientras fue soldado en El Cairo en 1945, Bond escribió un cuento y lo mandó a las oficinas de la revista londinense London Opinion. El cuento fue editado en la revista y Bond recibió siete libras y siete chelines de pago. En 1947, Bond volvió a la BBC. Trabajaba como camarógrafo, notamente en Blue Peter, una emisión muy popular para niños emitido continuamente desde 1958. A Bear Called Paddington (Un oso llamado Paddington), la novela para niños de Bond, fue editada por primera vez en 1958. Es la primera de catorce novelas escritas por Bond con el Oso Paddington como protagonista. La última novela en la serie, Paddington's Finest Hour, fue editad por primera vez en 2017, 59 años después de la publicación de A Bear Called Paddington. Además, el Oso Paddington es el protagonista de una serie de albúmes ilustrados para niños más pequeños escrita por Bond y unos cuentos escritos por Bond editados en dos antologías. En 1965, Bond dejó su puesto en la BBC para dedicarse exclusivamnete a sus escritos. Además de los libros sobre el Oso Paddington, los escritos de Bond incluyen una serie de novelas y albúmes ilustrados para niños con una cobaya llamada Olga da Polga como protagonista, una serie de libros para niños con un ratón llamado Thursday como protagonista y una serie de novelas de humor para adultos con elementos de misterio y gastronomía con un detctive francés llamado Monsieur Pamplemousse como protagonista. Bond fue también el guionista de The Herbs, una serie de animación fotograma a fotograma para niños de trece episodios emitida por primera vez en la televisión británica en 1968, y The Adventures of Parsley, una serie de animación fotograma a fotograma de doce episodios y una secuela de The Herbs emitida por primera vez en 1970. Todos los guiones de los 56 episodios de Paddington, una serie de animación fotograma a fotograma para niños emitida por primera vez en la televisión británica entre el 5 de enero de 1978 y el 18 de abril de 1980, eran escritos por Bond. Todos los episodios están basados en capitulos de las novelas del Oso Paddington escritos por Bond él mismo, aunque a veces el episodio tiene muy poco en común con el capitulo original. Poco después de su nonagésimo cumpleaños, Bond escribió el ensayo Reflections on the Passing of the Years ("Pensamientos sobre el paso de los años")> El ensayo fue leido en voz alta por David Attenborough (quien tenía 90 años también a la vez) durante una ceremonía de acción de gracias en la ocasión del nonagésimo cumpleaños de la Reina Isabel II en el Catedral de San Pablo de Londres en junio de 2016. Michael Bond se casó dos veces. Se casó con Brenda Mary Johnson en 1950. Dejó de vivir con ella en la decada de los 1970. El divorcio fue finalizado en 1981. Poco después, Bond se casó con Susan Marfey Roges. Tuvó dos hijos. En 1997, Bond fue nombrado Oficial de la Orden del Imperio Británico por sus servicios a la literatura infantil. Fue nombrado Comandante de la Orden del Imperio Británico en 2015. Categoría:Ensayistas Obras Serie Paddington right|thumb|250px|Un acotr vestido como el Oso Paddington en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Tokio en [[2015.]] Novelas *''A Bear Called Paddington'' (1958, traducido al español como Un oso llamado Paddington, ISBN 8427900945) *''More About Paddington'' (1959, traducido al español como Las nuevas aventuras de Paddington, ISBN 8427901623) *''Paddington Helps Out'' (1960) *''Paddington Abroad'' (1961) *''Paddngton At Large'' (1962) *''Paddington Marches On'' (1964) *''Paddington at Work'' (1966) *''Paddington Goes to Town'' (1968) *''Paddington Takes the Air'' (1970) *''Paddington on Top'' (1974) *''Paddington Takes the Test'' (1979) *''Paddington Here and Now'' (2008) *''Paddington Races Ahead'' (2012) *''Love from Paddington'' (2014) *''Paddington's Finest Hour'' (2017) Antologías de cuentos *''Paddington's Blue Peter Story Book'' (1973, re-editado como Paddington Takes to TV) *''Paddington on Screen'' (1980) Albúmes ilustrados para niños más jóvenes *''Paddington's Garden'' (1972) *''Paddington at the Tower'' (1972) *''Paddington at the Zoo'' (1984) *''Paddington and the Knickerbocker Rainbow'' (1985) *''Paddington at the Palace'' (1986) *''Paddington's Magical Christmas'' (1988) *''Paddington Goes to Hospital'' (2001) *''Paddington and the Grand Tour'' (2003) *''Paddington Goes for Gold'' (2012) *''Paddington at St. Paul's'' (2017, editado por primera vez después de la muerte del autor) Serie Thursday *''Here Comes Thursday'' (1966)) *''Thursday Rides Again'' (1968) *''Thursday Ahoy!'' (1969) *''Thursday in Paris'' (1971) *''A Mouse Called Thursday'' (recopilación, 1983) Serie Olga da Polga Novelas *''The Tales of Olga da Polga'' (1971) *''Olga Meets Her Match'' (1973) *''Olga Carries On'' (1978) *''Olga Takes Charge'' (1982) *''The Complete Adventures of Olga da Polga'' (recopilación, 1982) *''The Adventures of Olga da Polga'' (recopliación, 1993) *''Olga Moves House'' (2001) *''Olga Follows Her Nose'' (2002) *''The Best of Olga da Polga'' (recopilación, 2002) Albúmes ilustrados para niños más jóvenes *''Olga Counts her Blessings'' (19730 *''Olga Meets a Friend'' (1973) *''Olga Makes a Wish'' (1975) *''Olga Takes a Bite'' (1975) *''Olga's New Home'' (1975) *''Olga's Second House'' (1975) *''Olga's Special Day'' (1975) *''The Big Olga da Polga Book'' (recopilación, 1983) *''The Second Olga da Polga Book'' (recopilación, 1983) Novelas de Monsieur Pamplemousse *''Monsieur Pamplemousse'' (1983) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse and the Secret Mission'' (1985) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse on the Spot'' (1986) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Takes the Cure'' (1987) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Aloft'' (1989) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Investigates'' (1990) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Rests his Case'' (1991) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Stands Firm'' (1992) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse on Location'' (1992) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Takes the Train'' (1992) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Afloat'' (1999) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Omnibus Volume One'' (recopilación, 1999) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Omnibus Volume Two'' (recopilación, 1999) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Omnibus Volume Three'' (recopilación, 1999) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse on Probation'' (2002) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse Hits the Headlines'' (2003) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse and the Militant Midwives'' (2006) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse and the French Solution'' (2007) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse and the Cartoon Footprint'' (2011) *''Monsieur Pamplemousse and the Tangled Web'' (2015) Otras obras right|thumb|200px|Escultura de Michael Bond y el Oso paddington en Saint Mary's Square, Paddington, Londres. *''Michael Bond's Book of Bears'' (1971, Bond fue el redactor) *''The Day the Animals Went on Strike'' (1972) *''Windmill'' (1975) *''how to Make Flying Things'' (1975, libro de no ficción) *''Mr. Cram's Magic Bubbles'' 91975, albúm ilustrado) *''Picnic on the River'' (1980) *''J. D. Poison and the Liberty Head Dime'' (1980) *''J. D. Poison and the Dillogate Affair'' (1981) *''The Caravan Puppets'' (1983) *''Oliver the Greedy Elephant'' (1985, albúm ilustrado co-escrito con Paul Barnes) *''The Pleasure of Paris'' (1987, guía de viajes) *''Something Nasty in the Kitchen'' (1992, albúm ilustrado) *''Bears and Forebears: A Life So Far'' (1986, autobiografía) Enlaces externos *Citas de Michael Bond en Wikiquote (en inglés). *Michael Bond en el sitio oficial del Oso Paddington (en inglés). en:Michael Bond Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil Categoría:Escritores de fantasía Categoría:Escritores de misterios Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelistas del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores del siglo XXI Categoría:Nacidos en 1928 Categoría:Fallecidos en 2017